


Project name: Princess (still a work in progress)

by sadfuckboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, NaNoWriMo, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadfuckboy/pseuds/sadfuckboy
Summary: The life story of a princess from a far away kingdom.





	1. Summer and a healthy little girl

**Author's Note:**

> so yea I keep being so busy I still don't have more than this in my nanowrimo and it'll probably anyways stays as an forever project.  
> But I wanted to just post something. so here's like barely the premise of the whole thing.
> 
> Probably has some typos.

Child laughs.  
A joyful, beautiful sound that dances through warm air, soaring higher than the calm ruffle of the grass and leaves rustling in the wind. It bounces from the cream colored castle walls, hitting back to the red roses and beautiful azaleas. The sun shines down to the royal garden, where a girl sits by a tree, playing with toys while a servant watches.

The royal princess, nine young summers behind her, giggles some more. A mere human, yet beautiful as an angel. Golden curls glimmer on her shoulders, shining even brighter in the warm sunlight. Eyes and blood more blue than the sky above. 

Her small fingers gently pat the soft mane on the wooden pony. It’s a beautiful toy, given to her by her father, King of the country, King of the people. Noble man with a heart of gold and never ending love for his young daughter. His bright and joy.

In the girl’s mind the pony runs through a wide field, stompin wild wheat and weeds. Wind in it’s brown hair, flowing like the waves in the stories old servant granny used to tell. About the huge lakes of water, where ships travel and magic lives. She smiles and before her poor servant has anything to say, she springs up and starts to run across the green grass. Toy in her hand, mind somewhere else. Small shoes stomp the plants as she runs forward and moves the pony up and down in the air. 

Her startled carekeeper screams after her and tries to catch the little royal. But the girl is lost in dreams and runs even faster. The pony has met friends. They all run, faster than lighting, across the lands and forest. Freedom blowing their manes and tickling their necks. 

The noble stallions travel more and more further, until a little foot takes a misstep and a chubby figure stumbles to the ground, amber locks sparkling in the light.

The poor maid screams in horror, everything terrible always happens on her watch. She goes through all five stages of guilt in the seconds that have time to exist before the child starts to giggle. The young princess rolls to her back and blooms to a full blown laughter. Her little body shakes as she lets out all her joy in the form of sweet sounds. 

The maid sighs in relief, the birds sing and the princess keeps on smiling.

 

……

 

During her little life the princess has already consumed a remarkable amount of books from her mothers huge library. The queen was a lady of action, lady of experience and great adventurer. While old now, during her younger days she had explored foreign lands and brought back never seen wisdom.

The princess aimed to be the next great explorer, helping their people by finding lands not even her mother had seen. Bringing back great things and making her people smile like no other could. 

Such dangerous actions were of course greatly prohibited from a princess as important and protected as she was. However, the king had never been harsh enough to prohibit her loved daugher from enjoying the books in his wife’s library.

So there she was again, little fingers turning pages in books almost bigger than the princess herself. Old books smell like long roads and forgotten wisdom. The pages rustle and feel more fragile than leaves during fall. The bigger and weaker a book is, the more likely it is to end up in the girl’s hands. Because in the longer ones, you can still find small and faded poems and words, telling about the giants before the times happened. 

Giants, sky high beings holding power that no one understood nor matched to, who aimlessly roamed the lands. What they were and what they had once been wasn’t known by anyone still breathing. People living during these moons only knew the fear of colossal shadows that sometimes crashed to civilisations. Wiping out lifes without realizing. Giant arms sweeping away years of work, legs stomping on the concept of safety. They stripped away human futures like that would bring back their owns’.

The princess had never seen one. The world was a vast place and she had never even visited all of her father’s kingdom. Her ocean eyes only saw outside when they gazed the crusty pages and examined with care. She was determined to be the one who’d dig up the giants’ mysteries. She’d be the one who’d know and understand. A royal with a mind made of knowledge and a heart ready to explain.

Books were the ones trying to broaden the girl’s hopes and make her know it all. Her mother had never read all of them. As much as she appreciated information and knowledge, to her the concept of it was more beautiful than the consumption of it. But her daughter saw all the little notes of creatures even history had forgotten and the letters dedicated to girls prettier than the moon and stars combined.

It was all interesting, but nothing made her legs swing as fast as the mentioning of something she knew nothing of. weird, off put mentions of creatures that tried to steal the sun and smiles that brought it back. Dances depicting saints born from flowers and darkness hiding in street corners.  
Little mind didn’t understand it all. But she wrote it all down, so that her bigger brain would one day bring her glory. 

..

This day today, on the verge of autumn, was a special and exciting one. The princess barely stayed put inside the castle of books she had built up. A small body shook from joy and anticipation.  
Today was the day when she’d get her first full length dress.  
A true royalty dress, filled with frills and so many layers of cloth that she was too happy to even count. Worth more than anyone could think of and as beautiful as roses on the peak of summer. Such dresses only existed for once in history. Nothing was as sacred as the uniqueness of a royal dress. 

The princess kept smiling wider and wider. She had went through so many ideas and expectations, that her cute little servant Miqu only saw dresses when she fell asleep at night and when she woke up the morning after. Frills haunting her dreams and brightening the princess’ day. 

Such dresses are never made with aimless intentions and hastily made up destinations. Tomorrow was a day that carried more importance than the earth carried life. 

One night and she’d be getting her crown. 

...

Silver lining danced on the top of hills, performing in the amber light painted in the clouds. The giant and pale castle shined in the evening light like a sunflower on a field of weeds.  
Night was already knocking on the door, and the princess was welcoming it with glee. 

Tired she was, from an eventful day, but the hopes for events taking place when the sun comes back kept her mind bright as stars. She was counting actions and hours to the time tomorrow when she’d walk down the castle stairs, her fortune and future stepping next to her with glee.  
One more visit from the moon and she’s face the day of her life. 

With these exciting thoughts circling her mind, the princess walked down the corridor. Trusty old teddy dragging along on the floor. Her grip was strong and loving.

The little girl was on her usual lap before bed. Wishing a good night to everyone. Kissing the cheeks of loving young maids and listening a few lines from the old and vice. Yelling in unison with the gardener boys and apologizing right after to the old but smiling worker men. Long trip made her little feet feel cold even through socks, but she had never failed to finish. And with a last goodnight wish, she was off to bed.

Well, after one thing at least. Since the most important part was yet to be done. With proud and excited feet the child ran into her parents room. She was already old enough to go to sleep only a little before her parents, so when she pushed the huge wooden door with her whole body, she saw her mother already laying under rose red covers. 

The great and powerful queen smiled to her daughter with love and joy as visible as spots on a white handkerchief. The princess screamed with joy as she always did, and jumped to hug her beloved mother. A queen who smelled like expensive perfume and warmth. The child sat on her mother’s lap and told about her day. Her mother listened like the child she had given birth to nine moons ago had grow to be a prophet.  
Just when the princess had gone through half of her dream shaded imagery on her new dress, walked her father into the room. The king brought a smile with him and his strong stature. A smile that barely no one had the right to be gifted to.  
But he felt proud, almost to tears. His family. A daily miracle, just for him.

The gold crafted crown was laid down to a red pillow. Her father changed with that, like laying down the crown mean laying down the meaning of the crown. Truly, a king was not supposed to sleep. A king stays up and watches over his moonlit kingdom with sorrow and love.  
But, a mortal king is a king who loves his bed.

Quickly but carefully, he stripped away from his formal and heavy attire and joined his wife and daughter on the huge family bed. Strong form pressing the mattress down like it was made of dough. The king picked up his daughter and started to lightly tickle her. The princess laughed and screamed with glee, small legs kicking the warm air. 

Like always, he room was covered with the family’s casual happiness. It had emerged into the stone walls and thick carpets. Shining in the queen’s mirrors and always sticking into the princess’ light skin and hair. An ideal family with powerful amounts of blessings that kept them on the surface. Untouchable and beautiful. 

The princess was released from her father’s embrace. She laid between loving parents and played with the hem of her long shirt. Teddy forgotten in the floor and galaxies spinning in her mind. It was her father who drew the girl from her thoughts by asking about her day. The queen sighed as the colorful dress story started again.

Fords spilled from the child’s mouth like bad water and before long she had already stood up on the bed. She brought her story alive with wide hand motions and well timed stops. 

There she had been, feet swinging in great excitement as she waited for the huge, HUGE doors to open. And when a crack finally appeared in the middle of the wood, she was greeted by a goblin! presumably it had been the greatly old and short castle tailor, but it wasn’t the king’s place to tame down her daughter’s experience.

So she stepped in fast as a squirrel.  
Inside layed the most heavenly sight a human had ever laid their shining eyes on. In the resplendent midday sun bloomed a huge dress. Probably passed down from an actual resident of the stars. Pink and white lace rolling down from everywhere and forming patterns too complicated to even comprehend. The skirt was made of so many layers of cloth and silk it was heavy as rock. 

Even when the mere sight of the dress had made her dizzy, the princess still demanded to try it on as fast as possible. It was made to fit her perfectly, and when the ribbon was tied she truly felt like she was carrying a second skin. A second skin heavy as a full grown dog, but still. 

Steps wobbly and hard due to the weight, the princess moved to see her reflection in the silver mirror. a step and a turn. there she was.

What a sight. 

Once long ago, the old and smiling maid had said that a royal only realizes they’re a royal when their skin for the first time meets the insides of a royal dress. Back then she did not understand. surely just the knowledge of her heritage was enough to assure her. But now, when the laces pressed her soft back and her hands disappeared to the massive hem, she understood. 

What she saw in the mirror was a promise for the future. A sight to keep her strong on the long journey to become everyone’s majesty. She felt proud and reborn. Like the sight alone had brought her previously unattainable wisdom. She expressed her everlasting gratefulness to the creator. 

The princess fell away from her story and back to the mattress. Picking her socks aimlessly, mind already miles away from the dress.

Her parents stared with bewilderment and pride. Their daughter was a graceful and intelligent creature. The dream child. Sometimes goofy and sometimes absent. But greater than any. A star brought blessing born from earth.

The child herself had gotten distracted and allowed fatigue to claim her. She yawned with great expressiveness and started to lay down. The king noticed and with, a smile, lifted her off to his arms and started to carry her beloved daughter to bed. 

Down the long, long hallway, careful steps echoing in the walls. The princess almost fell asleep in his father’s warm embrace, there was no place safer and more comfortable than a parent’s presence. But the sandman only caught her hand completely when she was laid down between her own soft covers. She snuggled to them like a newborn. 

A girl was on the verge of complete sleep. Just before she was stripped away to the land of impossibilities she saw the king lay a delicate golden crown to the top of her teddy’s head. It shined despite the lack of light and filled her small heart with excitement.

The princess well asleep to the feel of a goodnight kiss from her loving father.


	2. night

A weird feeling. It creeps to the princess’ sleep. Her lashes part and her mind rushes back to the world. 

Moonlight shined inside but the castle stayed dark. The orbit on the sky had reached the other side of the sky in the darkness, it was greatly over midnight. Something in the air felt wrong. It wasn’t the slightly cold temperature, but the thought in it. It just simply wasn’t right. Like a vague prophecy. The princess stayed put, but listened with care. Fingers pulling the covers nervously. 

Her gaze slowly moved around her room. Little eyes looking for something, even though she weirdly knew that it wasn’t here where the weirdness lived. Glazing over the wooden tables filled with toys and metallic chests filled with clothes, momentarily stopping for the closed doors, continuing until she saw her teddy on the bedtable. Its black eyes scanned the room. The toy seemed to be as deep in thought as the girl was. The golden crown still on it’s head like a small star. 

Chubby fingers left the covers and reached for the golden valuable. It was something of great importance, especially on a moment like this, it felt crucially important. Hands felt it’s cold surface and slowly brought it close to the princess’ eyes. She was examining it with interested, mesmerized care   
until she heard a distant scream. 

She sprang up like a catapult. Dread filled her heart like a curse. Right after that she was stiff as ice. Eyes full on open and mouth a straight and painful line as she bit her lips together. 

For the first time in her life. The princess felt fear.   
Absolute, foreign fear. The one that makes you unable to move. One of those things she had always been protected from, but was now forced to feel. One thought that would completely control her if she didn’t also carry big loads of confusion with her. She didn’t know what was going on, so she didn’t stay locked forever.

A child’s mind is simple after all. The comforting life the princess had lived had not molded her to be overly careful. So it took only a few small breaths until she bravely dropped her feet to the floor. The cold creeped to her toes but she did not notice.

Seconds passed but the little girl couldn’t bring herself to fully get up right away. Fear lingered in her skull and legs felt like creamy pudding. She stared the green castle carpet. One breath. she was a big girl. two breaths. Maybe it wasn’t anything bad. Three breaths.

Determination stroke like lightning when she heard footsteps in the hallway outside her room. She got up. Without much thinking she took her teddy off the table and started a silent trip to the door. Small feet moving fast, as if speed could prevent them from stopping. Squeezing both the teddy and the crown in one hand. She succed the courage out of them and lifted her free hand to the metal handlebar. 

She pulled down. And then pushed.

Cold wind hit her face, but that was not what caused her to shake like a tree caught in a storm. Her eyes widened like moons. 

 

Outside her door stood the devil. 

 

It couldn’t be anything else but the origin of horrors. Truly the epitome of scarring sights. It’s eyes shined like the eyes of a cat who had just killed a dog. A hair made from fire and outfit formed from coal. It stared down at the child and ...the smile on it’s face died. 

Behind the devil stood another monster. Dressed in black but a face more distant than the sea. It stared away from the other and the princess. Knuckles white. Something dripped down it’s dark cheek. It’s eyes were almost hidden, but glimmered like a autumn forest set on fire.

Somehow the hellish creature with flames on it’s head looked lost. It’s hungry look wavered as it blinked, almost as if it was confused. It’s voice shook as it spoke to the other. Insisting something about inability. The princess didn’t hear it from the buzzing in her mind. 

On the small moments when the other with a dead face answered, the princess started to see the creatures differently. They seemed like absolute monsters, but after she realized their confusion too, they got tucked into the clear concept of being a human. A long woman with a huge rosy hair. And a shaking man with death white teeth.

What she saw before her was intruders with blood in their black clothes. 

The nightcovered people looked even more uneasy. They stared at eachother, then back at the princess. Their eyes lingered on her. She realized her lungs hadn’t worked for a while.   
A child sucked in air.   
Adults dropped their hands from their weapons.

The woman shook her head, little dots on her face clear like ink on paper, since she was pale as the moon now. The man still standing still behind her didn’t even blink.   
The world waited for a permission to roll again. 

whisper left the woman’s tight and unhappy lips. Not even a nod could be seen in the man, but they had reached an agreement.

That one last look the hellish guests laid on her, stayed with the princess forever. It was like time had died and what rolled around them were the last drops of destiny. Four dead emeralds pierced her soul like little drops of fire and ice, like a thousand little deceases and bites from dogs. until they moved away from her. hid behind one last blink. The pair ran to the shadows. Almost like they had born from it and were only returning.

Their steps could still be heard by anyone else but the princess. Who heard nor saw anything in the night. Everything brought by this night being too much. she wasn’t even aware of her own body.   
But she knew something. It climbed up her throat and poked her thoughts with it’s burning message.  
She knew what laid in that only room that located in the direction the intruders had come from. 

 

Fanatic little feet moved faster than they ever had as she ran down the hallway while holding down tears. It was the shock and her wild imagination that pushed the water out of her. Images of the worts flashing in her head no matter how much she tried to dissolve them.

She was now afraid of blood.

Torches brought no light to the hallway, but she still saw enough.

The door to her parents room was slightly open.   
She speeded up even more.

She needed support. Someone to hold and calm her down. She needed soothing voices and warm laps. The warm cups of tea and bowls of food shared with love. Winter mornings painted with laughter and summer days shining brighter than gold. Nights painted with beautiful dreams and joy for future. Smiles.

When she reached the door, she knew she would never have any of that.

 

Red. 

Everywhere. 

And then.

Nothing.   
The princess was blind and had no breath. Life exited from her back like the wings she once thought she had. Warmth in her body sucked into the ground. 

The king and queen both laid in their rosy bed. Their hearts pierced like their meat didn’t meant anything. Eyes glossy like ice, sight lost just like their souls. In their position were the remains of how their last action had been to stand tall. 

A child screamed to her parents. Like voice alone could make their eyes move again. She stepped forward, socks sticking to something, but the girl only saw the angles in her father’s face. 

Small fingers laid on the king’s cheek. The princess was crying. Horrific, huge tears forming from the thoughts that did not reach her mind anymore. Her body reacted but she was nothing anymore. 

Numb fingers. 

No thoughts.

It all wasn’t anything.

 

 

The creature that exited the room was not the young princess. The princess stayed forever in the room where her mother held her and her father watched with a smile. Their warmth pictured in the walls like the whole room was a painting.

On every dragging and painfully slow step, the blood dried out more. As it stopped leaving prints the girl let go of her teddy. In her palm formed the bloody cuts from holding the crown.

A lost friend stared after her as the child left everything behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be a cliche, but what becomes of this might not be.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah.. I realized that even tho the other chapters are basically written. They need some major cleaning. So wait a lil. it gets more interesting then.


End file.
